


Blind Men See

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A glimpse of the mind of Matt Murdock, Drabble, I'm stalling lmao, Small little writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: A small glimpse into the senses of Matt Murdock.
Little tiny drabble about senses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to write something about how I feel like Matt feels about his senses. 
> 
> But yeah I'm writing Ice Blooded Heroes and this came to me so,,
> 
> Lmao though, enjoy the small writing.

There wasn't much time that Matt Murdock had time to invest in anything personal, but when he had the chance he took it and indulged in it more than he could admit. Today was one of those days, where the office decided to take a quick break on whatever they were doing to take a breather. Foggy and Karen proposed the idea, even if it wasn't on terms with Foggy so much, but the group admitted that through everything that had gone on with Fisk that they needed to calm down before they could begin working with some more clients.

Matt was laying down, the drizzling of rain almost lulling him to sleep yet his focus around the empty home. Dark and dull was how his friends described it, but there was so much that they couldn't feel. They couldn't feel how the temperature was always dipped down to a cooling chill, and in winter how the bad heating made up for it. The aroma of New York taxis and the strong bitter stench of coffee on people's suits as they scurried to work. 

Running his hands through the couch his sensitive hands picked up even the smallest of threads that made it, admiring the rough texture and cringing when the stray ones bumped against his fingers harshly. He could feel the light from the billboard, and the sounds of the electricity bouncing from wire to wire. The neighbors snores and quiet breathing was weirdly comforting to Matt, his own breathing matching them. The smell of gasoline and strong perfume coming from plenty of the late night clubs caught in his nose, catching the light smell of rust and copper.

He could taste the alcohol, the strong and the weak. The taste of sweat and hard one-night stands also catching themselves in the mix. His tongue also caught taste from the downtown chinese place, the shrimp and meat and soy sauce bouncing around pleasantly. Whatever else was a blur with the mixture of other tastes, Matt just savoring the good ones and doing his best to cover the others.

The blind man inhaled, cool air rushing into his lungs and carbon coming out when he blew out all the used air. However, as soothing as everything was, the best thing about having sensitive ears was the pounding of hearts. The ones racing and the ones that were calm and collected. Rarely he could hear two hearts that beat in sync, but it was a great shock to him, and he enjoyed it if he had to be honest.

His body had relaxed so far into the couch he could almost feel like he was sinking. He let his eyes close shut, the essence of sleep lulling and calm. The steady race of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins pushed him to sleep, breathing steadying and hands lying still. This was just another night as Matt Murdock. 

A night as the devil of hell's kitchen was another story.


End file.
